The present invention is a safety belt which can be used in vehicles, such as cars, airplanes and the like, to hold occupants of the vehicle securely in place in their seats in the vehicle in the event of sudden deceleration of the vehicle or collision of the vehicle with another object. Safety belts which perform this function are well-known but are formed having a very thin, tape-like shape. Such a belt is not deformable and is easily twisted into a more narrow and more rope-like structure. When a person's body is thrown against such a belt, a severe constriction is commonly caused which leads to injury. Conventional belts are also quite easily twisted into shapes which cause them to become jammed if they are being dispensed from automatic belt retractors and guides which are commonly associated with such retractors. The apparatus of the present invention is designed to overcome both of these aforementioned disadvantages of conventional safety belts.